


Force

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, PWP, dubcon, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Natasha forced to her knees in front of Loki. Kinda dubcon, but with Natasha enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force

Natasha exited the shower, wrapping one towel in her hair and the other around her body. It was always relaxing to get back from an undercover mission and wash the other persona away.

Entering her room, she froze. Something was different. Before she could turn around to figure out what, a hand grasped her throat. She gasped, instinctively moving to throw an elbow back into the person behind her, but frozen. She couldn't move.

"Agent Romanoff."

Her blood turned to ice.

"It is truly a pleasure to see you again. Do you have any clue how much I have fantasize of you while in my prison? Yet, Asgard could not keep me forever."

Loki spun her around, one hand still on her throat. She watched him carefully, still unable to move her body. Taking in his appearance, his usual clothing and all the strength he had lost returned ten fold.

"You are truly one of the few on this planet to truly impress me. You managed to outwit the most clever...that shall not happen again. I will show you who is truly the dominant one of the two of us."

Slipping one hand over her side, he easily released the towel wrapped around her hair, followed shortly by the one wrapped around her body. His eyes scanned her figure. Natasha managed a small gasp, causing Loki to look to her eyes. He released her throat.

"What do you want to say woman?" he questioned. Natasha raised her chin arrogantly.

"We're at a SHIELD facility. It is only a matter of time before someone walks in-" Loki's laughter cut her off.

"Oh, don't worry my sweet. Today is just a show of dominance. I will fetch you at a later date for what you have planned."

With those final words, he moved his hand sharply downwards. Natasha inhaled sharply as her knees hit the floor and her head snapped back to look up at him.

Loki smirked down at her, easily hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his leather pants, pulling them down just enough for his already hard cock to be freed. Stepping forward, he took her chin in his hand, forcing her mouth open.

"Tell me Agent Romanoff, how many men have you done this for?" Loki hummed, running the head of his member across her lips. "Hmm, it does not matter. You will not remember them after tonight." He slipped the head past her lips, letting it rest on her tongue.

She automatically tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful. Loki chuckled, slightly, threading his fingers in her red locks. He moved forward, causing her to gag slightly as his head hit the back of her throat. He paused there, cock halfway in her mouth. He looked down to her, smirking.

"You can take more than that, can you not?" Natasha muttered something, but could not pull back or attack. It didn't help that she was interested in the feel of the  _cool_  appendage in her mouth.

Gagging once again, Natasha's eyes watered at he slid a few more inches down her throat. Loki paused, watching her wide, wet eyes. Then he continued, shoving the rest of his length down her throat.

Suddenly regaining control of her limbs, she scrabbled helplessly against his thighs, a few watery tears running down her cheeks, on reflex. She wasn't scared. She hadn't lost her control, she simply needed to think.

"Breathe through your nose little spider, because you are not removing that from your throat." Loki murmured, head thrown back and pale neck exposed. Natasha did as she was told, suddenly finding it much easier not to gag. She had almost gotten used to the feeling.

Natasha swallowed reflexively, causing Loki to groan. Her eyes shot to his face, his neck. She swallowed again, and his fingers tightened in her hair. She moved her hands to rest over his, pulling back off his cock and breaking away with a pop.

Loki snarled, head snapping down to look at her, "Who told you that you could-" Natasha sucked on his head, eyes looking innocently up at him. Licking across his slit, she collected his pre-cum. She groaned slightly at the bitter taste.

"How I love your delight in being used." he growled, moving his hands back to her hair. Natasha bobbed her head, letting his cock hit the back of her throat before pulling back with a gag. Moving back, she licked the underside of his cock, following the vein she found.

"Your tongue has more talent then I expected." Loki moaned, fingers tightening in her hair. She moved down his length, sucking and creating a vacuum. After a moment, she lightly ran her teeth over the top, humming softly. Loki groaned the vibrations.

"Close..." he gasped. Natasha spared him a glance, before going down on him, letting his head rest in the back of her throat, nose hitting his skin. Loki groaned, hips stuttering forward a few times before she felt the  _cool_  cum slide down her throat.

Swallowing it all, she pulled back with a gasp, panting slightly as she looked up to him. Loki smirked, wiping at a few of the tears still resting on her cheeks.

"You look so beautiful like this. Ruined for me." He pulled her to her feet, pressing his mouth to hers, tongue running over everything, tasting himself. He pulled back, licking his lips. "Don't worry Miss Romanoff. I'll meet you again, when you're not at SHIELD." With the slightly ominous note, he flickered out of existence and left her alone in her room.

She dropped to her bed, leaning back. She didn't know why, but she was looking forward to it. Natasha's hand slithered down her body, moving towards her soaked thighs.

She had some work to do for herself right now.


End file.
